


Variables

by PersephoneParkinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneParkinson/pseuds/PersephoneParkinson
Summary: Pansy shows up, uninvited and more than a little bitter, to make a scene at her exes engagement party. To bad some redhead beat her to it.





	

The first time they meet Pansy is pissed off and out for blood. Her lips are red, her dress is tight, and she looks almost as good as sin. 

 

She had spent the day trying to ignore that fact that her friends were gathering for Daphne’s engagement party later that night. One that she was coldly not invited to. 

 

And yes, maybe Pansy was on her third Jack and Coke when she decided that Daphne was stupid, nay, extremely obtuse for arbitrarily shutting her out over what was at best a failed sexual experimentation between friends. Best friends. Best friends forever, she still had the tacky charm bracelet shoved in the back of her jewelry box that said so. If she had been invited she would have been a decent guest. Mingled and charmed and kept a polite distance, but now.

 

Now she was going to do what she did best: cause a damn scene. 

 

Draco, the attention whore that he was, couldn't go more than 5 hours without posting his location on social media. So, it only took 10 seconds of watching his snapchat feed and a quick google search and she was in a cab on her way downtown. A little drunk and a lot more cross. 

 

The restaurant terrace had white lanterns and fairy lights. Reclaimed wood tables with burlap runners. It's all so incredibly  _ Daphne _ that Pansy’s nose wrinkles as she makes her way to the edge of the crowd. Straightening her back and replacing her expression with something artificial, Pansy begins to step out - just as some ginger girl began clearing her throat, holding up a mason jar of gold liquid. She seemed to sway just a little with intoxication in her scuffed chuck taylors, which seemed like such odd pairing with the very well fitted black dress she had on.

 

“I just wanted to make a toast to say how happy I am for the new couple!” 

 

The air around the guests instantly dimmed, a tight silence settled over everyone,   and a few people began to throw panicky glances at each other. Pansy realised that maybe she hadn't spent enough time the past year caring about Daphne's new beau, because she had absolutely no idea what was taking place. 

 

The girl rambled on “I’m not sure if toasts are something you actually  _ do  _ at engagements parties. But really, if any couple deserves to be toasted its this one.  _ Especially,  _ Harry. Daphne is so lucky. I mean when he proposed to me it was over chicken nuggets after forgetting my birthday  _ again _ .”

 

There were gasps scattered through the terrace, one being Pansy’s - that redheaded bitch had stole her moment!

 

“You never said you ever  _ proposed  _ to her, Harry!” Daphne cried, and fled, with Harry on her heels.

 

Another man came up to girl, whispering harshly with his hands on her shoulders. Pansy watched as she shoved him away, angrily “How the hell was I supposed to know that, Ronald!” She said, and stomped away.

 

It wasn't until they were both alone in the hallway and Pansy had blurted out “Hey! That was so rude of you.” That she realised that she had followed the girl into the building.

 

“Yes, I know! Can you tell Daphne I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

 

“I don't care about Daphne, I was talking about me!”

 

She stopped and turned with a confused face, her drooping top knot making her look even more goofy.

 

“I was coming to be the drunk ex and you stole it! The moment!” Pansy explained. “I can't cause another scene after that one! It was perfect. The initial congrats, the  _ ‘accidental’  _ slip of information that caused pain and then the slight panic. Daphne’s flouncing exit with tears. Did you plan it?”

 

“Er, No. I didn't plan on ruining Harry's party. Who are you?” She resumed her walk as Pansy slipped in beside her

 

“Pansy. Daphnes best friend and kinda ex. Who are are you?

 

“Ginny. Definitely an ex but unfortunately related to his best friend.” She began to reach behind her but struggled through get to the clasp on her dress. “Do you mind?” 

 

“Me?”

 

“Unless there's another ex around here to join our obviously insane ex’s club.”

 

“I’m not insane! I'm vindictive, there's a difference.” Pansy said, but reached to unzip the dress all the same. Her face flushing when she realize that Ginny was wiggling out of right there in front of her. Leaving the girl in nothing but a silk maroon slip. 

 

Ginny rummaged the coat rack until she came across her leather jacket and slipped it on. Then undid her bun and shook it loose around her head.

 

Pansy stood there, slightly transfixed, and when her eyes moved across the upper part of Ginny's thighs she felt her mouth dry, and thought that maybe that experiment wasn't so much of a failure, more that she simply had the variables wrong.

 

“So can I buy you drink, vindictive Pansy? For, you know, ruining your moment or whatever it is you were saying.”

  
Pansy smiled, “I'll call us a cab.”


End file.
